


no more lives torn apart

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: and time would heal all hearts
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nooroo, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	no more lives torn apart

Nooroo did not have the luxury of freedom.

He saw all Gabriel did, saw how he turned from a man on a mission into a monster obsessed.

He saw the way Gabriel slowly killed the light from his son's eyes.

During those moments, he wanted nothing more than to fly away to Adrien's side and tell him there was someone that cared for him. But there was always something that stopped him...

He felt Plagg's presence. He did not know if it was wishful thinking, but he hoped Adrien did have the black cat with him. Plagg may have been the embodiment of bad luck, but he was a perfect kwami partner for the soft-spoken boy. He was brash and loud and could probably make Adrien laugh and feel loved, unlike what Gabriel was doing.

He understands! He knows the grief Gabriel feels. But it's not healthy. He can't say that though. He's been trapped in the brooch too many a time whenever he insinuated anything about Gabriel's less than healthy coping mechanisms.

Being rejected and then reestablishing and then maintaining a bond he didn't even want was tiring for him. It drained him a lot more than if he had a healthy bond with someone he chose. And Gabriel never fed him. Oh, how badly he starved. 

Sometimes he wanted to just... wander away and stumble into Adrien... maybe the boy would take pity on him and give him a slice of orange... 

But he didn't want to go to Adrien if the boy did have Plagg. Adrien was a smart boy. He'd put two and two together to make four and would be broken at the idea that his father was Papillon. He was fond of the boy. Couldn't understand why Gabriel wouldn't spend more time with him, but if he asked, Gabriel would tell him to mind his own business.

Adrien was sweet. And kind. And lonely. Nooroo always felt it. Those emotions.

Calling out to the man he was forced to serve, begging his own father to notice him and love him.

It was Christmas yet the poor boy was upset again. In his room, the door locked, alone, lonely, angry.

Gabriel apparently didn't feel the disturbance his son's emotions caused, as if he was so dismissive of Adrien that even his emotions meant nothing to the opportunistic man. If he had felt them, he would have gone down to the chamber. But he was still up there, doing God-knows-what for the company he runs. 

Nooroo felt it, though.

Felt it get stronger and stronger until it was gone.

"I'm sorry, Adrien." Nooroo whispered into the room with the magical butterflies.

One day, he would be free. And maybe Fu might permit him to heal alongside the boy. 


End file.
